Scanners and other personal computer peripheral devices have user interface panels, which permit an end user to control the peripheral device. Typically, these user interface panels are located on a readily accessible front, top or front, side of the peripheral device. However, peripheral devices are generally used by end users in connection with the use of a personal computer. Therefore, it would be desirable if the end user could control scanners, printers and other peripheral devices without having to physically go to the peripheral device itself.